


Aftercare

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Gentleness, Hair Washing, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Post-Coital, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: Aziraphale wants to care for Crowley 'the human way'...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Before my typical set of notes about this series I just want to make clear that while there isn't explicit sex in this story, there are some very descriptive moments about things that happen to bodies after two lad-shaped beings have anal sex... if that's not your cup of tea than you may want to check out other stories. 
> 
> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

There are many things the Angel does and says that cause Crowley to roll his eyes and feel a swell of fondness at the exact same time… but one of them is slightly naughty in nature. 

The Angel has a knack for using very technical and at times awkward phrasing for all sorts of things related to their sexual exploits. While they have finally settled for the words 'Effort' and 'Cock' for what they tend to manifest between their legs, Crowley will never forget the time he nearly laughed himself to discorpration when Aziraphale told him that he had 'a lovely phallus.' It isn't that he hadn't appreciated the compliment, but the word itself just made him squirm… much to Aziraphale's confusion. 

"You're the one who always says we should call things what they actually are, dear," he'd said with a huff. 

Crowley had replied that if they were calling things what they were, penis was far better than phallus, but Aziraphale had argued that such a word felt too 'medical' despite its accuracy. Other such arguments ensued over a wide variety of things:

1\. Manipulation with Hands vs. Rubbing Off vs. Hand Job  
2\. Oral Sex vs. Going Down On vs. Fellatio  
3\. Making Love vs. Having Sex vs. Fucking

And so, because of these little squabbles over what to call things, Crowley cannot help but burst into slightly embarrassed snickering when, after an absolutely spectacular session of Making Love/Having Sex/Fucking, the Angel croaks out, "Oh love… you are positively covered in ejaculate." 

"Uuugggghhhhh… may SHE give me strength… Angel can you please just say 'cum'? Or 'spend' if you want something less crass? Even semen would be better…" 

The Angel isn't wrong… Crowley has just finished riding Aziraphale after spectacular orgasms for both of them… and now that he has dismounted and is lying next to the Angel, he notices he is indeed covered from chest to just above his knees in the mingled evidence of their session. It is only the third time they have had penetrative sex ever, so it is still an extremely new experience for the Angel, and he is only just now starting to really notice the details of what happens to their bodies as a result of the act. 

They have tried to use fewer miracles in their retirement than they did before; especially during the parts of the week when they are at the cottage. The less evidence of their presence here the better, though they are sure they are still being watched in some capacity by their former head offices. The most common exception to this rule is 'cleaning themselves up' after sex. 

Sex of any kind in these human bodies is a messy business, something they don't necessarily mind while creating the mess, but neither are very big fans of staying sticky, sweaty and cold for long… thus they appreciate the ability to snap themselves into being clean, dry and warm so they can get to the cuddling parts of the process and enjoy their post-coital bliss. It is a convenience they are certain any and all humans would use if able. 

But today, when Crowley raises his hand to snap away the mess, Aziraphale grabs his wrist to gently stop him. The Demon looks at his fiancé confused, but Aziraphale only smiles at him with tremendous fondness and questioning eyes. 

"Crowley… I know it's certainly easier to just miracle things away but… um… if you're amenable… how would you feel if I were to um… clean us up the human way this time? Just to see what it would be like. I'd… um… love to take care of you. I believe I read in one of my books that 'aftercare' is an appropriate word for what I wish to do?" 

The Demon can feel his eyes widen, along with his heart, at the sweet request. He is beginning to see a lovely pattern emerging as they continue to settle into their life at the cottage. Aziraphale seems to be feeling very strong compulsions to 'take care of him' here in the South Downs. The Angel is pushing boundaries and opening himself to new experiences with much less reservation than he did at their homes back in London. Crowley is grateful, but it won't stop him from making sure his love is feeling totally comfortable with all these new leaps in shared pleasure. 

"Angel… that's very sweet but… as you noted I'm pretty messy… in lots of different places. I don't want you to be uncomfortable when it's so easy to just…" 

Aziraphale leans in to stop Crowley with a kiss, and when he pulls away his sea-blue eyes are confident and calm. "I want to do this for two reasons dear. One, you are always taking such good care of me in all situations of our shared life and I want to take care of you as well. Two, I know we've never discussed this directly but, well, I just have an instinct that it is something you would genuinely enjoy. Forgive me if this sounds presumptuous but… I think you really like it when I touch you in ways that ease your discomfort… like the massages I give you... this seems like the perfect situation for me to do something you would really love."

The Angel does know him… so very very well. Crowley does love to be cared for, even if he feels guilty about it because of deep parts of his brain telling him he doesn't deserve such goodness. His favorite touches from the Angel do indeed include massages... and head scratches and washing his hair in the bath. He really does love the idea of Aziraphale cleaning him up and adding that action to the list Crowley keeps in his head of new intimacies between them. 

"Yeah… yeah alright… um… what do you want to do Angel?" 

"Remember a couple of months ago when I was sick, and you bathed me in the shower to bring down my fever? I was thinking I might care for you in that same way… and if you start to feel tired you can sit while I finish my ministrations." 

Aziraphale has clearly been thinking about this scenario in advance… and Crowley can't help but think 'Bastard, he's been planning this for ages.' 

"Sounds good to me Angel, let's get to it then… starting to feel a little unpleasant here." 

"Oh yes… Right away dear!"

The Angel stands from their bed, helps Crowley up, and takes his hand to walk him into their luxurious master bathroom. They have a gargantuan bathtub which is used with great frequency, but Crowley's pride and joy is an equally impressive steam shower. The slate tile is heated, including a bench for sitting and there are dozens of jets for water and steam. 

Aziraphale knows how to set everything up the way Crowley likes it (nearly hot as hellfire) and then brings him in with one hand, the other hand holding a soft black loofa with a dollop of the Demon's favorite body wash already at the center. Before the Angel can start soaping him up, Crowley can't stop himself from joking, "You cleaned your hands already, right Angel… I'm not the only one of us who's a little messy right now…" He feels like an idiot the moment he says it… it's so like him to try and make light or crack crass jokes any time Aziraphale tries to dote on him like this…

Fortunately, he is only met with a sweet eye roll and just a touch of a wicked smile as the Angel replies, "I know very well where my fingers were just a little while ago dear, as well as the sounds my Demon was making as a result of my actions with them…" 

Crowley feels his eyes widen and hears the sputtering laughter come out of him and he even shudders a little at the memory of the Angel preparing him earlier… the loving concentration on Aziraphale's face as he opened Crowley up with the Demon's guidance. All he can think to say… or rather whine with fondness is, "Angel…" 

"May I wash you now dear? Please?" 

Crowley nods, and allows himself to fully relax and give in to the Angel's ministrations. He allows himself to be pulled into the deliciously hot water for an initial rinse, and then pushed back out again into a heavenly cloud of steam as Aziraphale gently begins to wash him with the loofa, starting at the center of his chest and making his way around and down with gentle circles. The Demon closes his eyes and feels the softness of the strokes and the tingles of the bubbles moving to his belly, hips, down his thighs… 

He thinks for a brief moment that he should find it embarrassing or even too intimate that Aziraphale is also washing him between his legs, but he simply doesn't. There isn't really anything the Angel can do to him or to his corporation that would be 'too much' at this point. He has laid himself bare in every way possible. There are no more walls between them. Crowley trusts Aziraphale to be gentle, precise, to never overstep, and to remember the Demon's comfort, even when the Demon is spending so much time fretting over the Angel's comfort. Aziraphale may still be on a journey when it comes to intimacy between them… but here in this moment of aftercare, he's pure Angel… there to serve and help and make Crowley feel wonderful. 

"You're not in any pain, are you dear?" 

Crowley is broken from his trance of pleasure by Aziraphale's question and realizes that the washing has stopped, the Angel kneeling in front of him with a hand resting gently on the Demon's hip. 

"Pain, Angel? What do you mean?" 

"Well… I mean from… you know… the penetration from earlier… is there anything you need me to do to… are you... Oh Crowley I'm not even completely sure what I'm asking…?" 

Crowley's chest feels cracked at the kindness and sweetness in the question, and pulls Aziraphale up so he can kiss him and look into his blue eyes as he replies. 

"I'm fine Angel… yes I do feel a little soreness after we do this but it's hardly anything… it's going away on its own already… and honestly it isn't really something I typically miracle away when I clean us up. It's hard to describe but I sort of… well… like the feeling. It's a nice reminder of what happened earlier. If you had hurt me or if there was tearing or anything I think we would have noticed…" 

"Do you want me to check to… um… make sure…?" 

Crowley kisses him again, pulls away and brings his own hand down and behind himself to feel at his entrance. "I don't feel anything out of the ordinary or any sharp pain Angel I promise. We were careful, you took your time… I'm only feeling that good kind of ache that I like to feel after sex, trust me." 

Aziraphale nods and Crowley starts to see the worried look leave his eyes. Part of the Angel's reluctance for them to have sex in the first place was him seeing that sex of all kinds could involve pain, discomfort, domination, lack of consent and all sorts of other nasty sides to the act. The Angel remains deeply nervous to be the one on the receiving end of penetration and has been worried the few times he has penetrated Crowley that he would physically hurt the Demon in some way during the process. 

Crowley walks both of them into the stream of water pouring down overhead and lets the soap wash away from their bodies as he captures the Angel's plump lips in a gentle kiss. When they pull away and out of the direct stream of the water, the Angel pipes up, "I do trust you dear… I love you, I just never want to cause you any hurt, even by accident." 

"I know the feeling Angel." 

Aziraphale gives him another sweet smile and determination returns to his gaze… "Alright then… would you like your hair washed and with which shampoo?" 

Crowley crosses to the seat on the far end of the shower, enjoying the warmth of the slate as he sits and replies "Yes and lavender please." 

The Angel grabs the bottle, sits next to Crowley, gives his beloved fiancé one more kiss, and then begins the blissful action of gently washing the Demon's fiery hair. Crowley tries not to fall asleep as manicured nails scratch perfectly at his roots and is kept awake by a radiating feeling in his corporation that can only be the Angel's divine love as Aziraphale continues his blessed aftercare on his favorite being in creation.


End file.
